


Piece Me Back Whole

by Purplepulu



Series: Protect our precious Eggplant [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Everyone Loves Messing with Sanji, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multiple Sanjis, Multiple Selves, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Silly shenanigans, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?, Why Do I Always mess with Sanji?, You Can Never Have Too Many Sanjis, this was fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: It all started due to the work of one weird old man really.





	Piece Me Back Whole

It was a peaceful and quiet evening for Sanji as he went about his day grocery shopping. However that moment did not last long when he heard a loud scuffling behind a dark alley.

He was tempted to just ignore it and go about his task as he was already on a tight schedule before dinner time starts. He had ran out on a special spice needed for his recipe and had to run to town to get it before his captain starts whining about dinner. It was an oversight on his part really. He should've paid more attention to his stocks but somehow had missed out on that.

As of right now, he has no time to interfere with some small time thug trying to rob some poor sucker of their money.

Unfortunately, his inner gentleman would not let him turn a blind eye to someone in need, especially when there's something he could have done to help.

With a loud, long sigh to himself, he made his way towards the alley where the sounds of crude laughter got louder.

He entered the alley just in time to see two grown men beating up a small old man on the ground. The old man's belongings were scattered all over the floor and stained with dirt. The old man himself was not spared either as his face was sported with bruises and blood.

Sanji's blood boiled in him at the sight of the two men laughing and stomping on the old man's things even as the old man tried to get them to stop. There's nothing more he hates then low-life losers picking on someone weaker than them just to make themselves feel good.

He didn't bother saying anything to the two scumbags and made sure the last thing they saw was his foot right up their faces. He also made sure that they won't be getting up for the next few hours and when they do, they will definitely be feeling the pain for the months to come. Broken bones would do them good to make sure they won't try anything like this again.

"Thank you young man." The old man bowed down on the ground.

"No need for that." Sanji hurried to get him to get up, helping the old man up to his feet and swiftly gathering his scattered items up into his battered bag.

"Here." He handled the old man his bag, supporting the old man when he wobbled unsteadily on his feet.

"Thank you again. You are such a kind young man, helping an old geezer like me."

"It's nothing. Though I wouldn't recommend going into any dark alleys from now on."

The old man gave a toothy smile which Sanji returned.

"Oh Shit! I forgot I need to be back soon!" Sanji jumped to his feet but the old man quickly grabbed onto his shirt.

"Wait! At least let me repay you!"

"Look old geezer, you don't have to."

"I must!" The old man insisted and Sanji decided to give in just to humor him. He didn't think the elderly would let him go that easily after seeing that dead serious look in the old man's eyes.

"Right. I don't think you have anything I want though."

"Don't say that young man! There must be something you wish for."

Sanji didn't know why the old man was so insistent on this but he sensed no malice from him so he decided to play along and hopefully the old man would drop the idea of repaying him.

"Right..." He thought for a while before answering. "Well, sometimes I wish there was more of me to get things done. I swear, just having one pair of hands is not enough to keep our captain satisfied." He chuckled thinking back to all the times he ran back and forth just to satisfy the gluttonous rubber and an alcoholic marimo. Not that he mind of course. Cooking is his life and he's damn good at it. But sometimes life tend to get a little chaotic with being a wanted pirate and all, and Sanji just wants a little time to take a breather.

The old man stared at Sanji with a strange smile and nodded.

"Very well. I will grant it."

"What—"

But before he could ask what the old man meant, there was a bright white light assaulting his eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

"Oi. Where's the Love-Cook?" Zoro asked the crew who had all gathered on the deck after a long day of exploration of the town.

"No idea. He should be back by now." Nami glanced worriedly into the distance where the town lies.

"Maybe he's just late." Usopp supplied.

"Or maybe he found some chicks to spend the night with." Zoro grumbled.

"As if Zoro! He's not like that!" Nami defended. "Yeah sure he may be an idiot around women but he doesn't shrink his duties like you."

"Neh....I'm hungry....." Luffy chose this moment to interrupt their bickering and slide his way over on his belly.

"Naaaammmii!! Huuunnngrrrrryyy!!"

Nami sighed at her Captain and shook her head. "C'mon. We should head to town and split up to find him. The sooner he's back, the faster we can shut Luffy up..."

"Why do I have to go search for the crap Cook?" Zoro grumbled.

"Unless you want no dinner tonight then I suggest you get to it!" Nami commanded and everyone scattered off the ship and into town; each searching different parts of the town for any signs of the blond.

* * *

Zoro walked into some unknown part of the town where trash littered the grounds and there was not a single shop in sight. The roads must have moved again while he wasn't looking.

"Stupid Cook....Always causing so much trouble..." He grumbled to himself and stomped through the streets, trying to find himself back to the Sunny instead of continuing his search for the missing Cook.

A sound of something metal stopped him in his steps and he whirled around quickly with his hands on the hilt of his katana.

He waited for a moment, senses alert for any signs of danger but none came. He relaxed a little but still didn't take his hands off his katanas as he scooted forward towards where the sound came from.

As he got closer to the corner, he heard sniffles but they seemed to be no one in sight. His instincts told him there was no danger so he finally let his arms fall to his sides and took a good look around.

There was nothing in this alleyway except for trash, cardboard boxes and something gold mixed in-between.

Wait a minute....

Zoro took a step closer for a better look and something shifted. What he thought was just trash was actually a person. And it was just his luck that it was the person he was taking the trouble to search for.

"Oi Cook..." Zoro sighed, his voice thick with exasperation. "What the hell are you doing?"

The Cook was wedged between two trash bins and curled up deeply within his knees as if trying to make himself as small as possible.

The sight of it was truly laughable and if Zoro wasn't too tired of all this bullshit, he would've been laughing his ass off by now.

The Cook looked up at him with tired eyes and Zoro saw a hint of fear in them.

Zoro didn't know what to think of that especially seeing that the Cook never shown him any weakness before so he pretended he didn't see anything.

"C'mon. Luffy's waiting. S'pose to be back hours ago but I guess you got lost huh Swirly-brows? And you say I'm directionally challenged." Zoro smirked, enjoying this moment to rub it in the Cook's face for getting lost.

He was expecting a comeback; an outburst, a flare, lots of swearing—_something_.

But what he did not expect at all, was the tears that came flowing out of the blond's eyes.

"Why....do...you...have to be.....so mean...." The Cook hiccuped and sobbed in between his words.

Zoro was so taken aback by the tears that he was at a lost of what to do. The Cook he knows wouldn't just let the waterworks flow due to a little insult. And he _definitely_ doesn't cry in front of someone like Zoro.

Did the idiot crack his head on something? Was this an imposter or a Devil fruit user?

Zoro squinted his eyes at the Cook and studied him intensely. However, that only caused to make the Cook cry harder; huge droplets of tears flow down his pale cheeks, creating a mess of wet trails.

Something's definitely wrong with the crap-Cook and he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Zoro decided that it's better to get him back to the Sunny and maybe Chopper could see what's wrong with him.

* * *

When Zoro got back to the Sunny, he halted in his steps at the chaos in front of him. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or awake, but the scene before him was like a nightmare.

3 Sanjis stood before him, each identical to the one standing beside him who was still hiccuping from his earlier outburst.

The rest of the crew were standing beside each of them and looking just as puzzled and baffled as he was.

"What the hell...."

One of the Cook was flirting with Nami but that was a sight he saw everyday so that wasn't strange. What _was_ strange was a sad looking Sanji staring distantly out at the sea. There was an air of gloom around him and he noticed the only one able to get close to him was Usopp.

"The fuck! You found another one?!"

He was startled by the voice but at the same time puzzled because he recognized the tone but it was somewhat different.

Zoro found a very enraged Sanji stomping towards him and the Sanji by his side quickly hid behind his back.

Zoro ignored the glaring Sanji right in front of him, tilting to the side so he could make eye contact with Nami.

"So...." He drawled. "Would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Hey don't ignore me!" The irate Sanji in front of him yelled and proceeded to throw a kick at Zoro. Zoro readied his swords but it seems like he didn't need it as Franky swiftly picked up the snarling Cook by the collar and held him in the air while he growled and kicked.

"Well....hell if I know." Nami huffed, ignoring the two. "We each went our separate ways in search for Sanji and this was what we found. I'm just glad you're the last one on board, I don't think I could handle any more look-alikes on board...." Nami sighed and shook her head.

Before Zoro could ask anything else, the galley door burst open and a fourth Cook stepped out.

"Dinner's ready guys! Sorry about the wait!"

"Fuck. Please tell me I'm dreaming right now...."

"Nope~" Nami smiled, taking joy in seeing a slack jawed Zoro. "Come on, let's go eat. I can't think on an empty stomach." She waved and headed over to the galley with all the Cooks in tow plus the other crew members.

Dinner was great as usual. Even with all these weirdness happening to them, the Cook's skills has not deteriorated one bit.

"I'm so glad you're all enjoying my cooking! It brings me such joy to see you all happy! And if you're happy, then I'm happy too!"

"What's wrong with him...." Zoro muttered.

_Then again, what's wrong with this whole situation?_

"He's not sick if anyone's wondering...." Chopper shyly said from the table. "I did health checks on them and they're all perfectly healthy except for the lungs which is understandable. They are also able to answer questions that only our Sanji knows of."

"So it is Cook-bro then? And not some imposter?" Franky had asked the important question Zoro was wandering about. They had to make sure this wasn't some sort of enemy plot to make them lower their guard, albeit as stupid as it may seems.

"From what I observed, I think our Cook-san has been spilt into 5 different bodies, each with a different personality." Robin provided. She looked positively amused by this whole situation and studied Sanji as though he's a specimen under a microscope.

"Truly fascinating! Yohohoho~" Brook laughed and stuffed more food into his face.

"Great. As if one shit-Cook isn't enough, now there's 5 of them...." Zoro grumbled.

"What did you say!"

"I assume this one is the hostile part of Cook-san while the one who cooked for us today is the generous part of him." Robin continued deducing, ignoring the irate Cook.

"You're so smart Robin-chawn~"

"And that must be the flirtatious one."

"Great....Even after getting split up, he's still a pervert...."

"How about the other two?" Usopp asked, turning his head to look at them.

One of them was hiding behind the kitchen counter with only his head peeking out to look at them. The other was seated on the floor in the dark corner of the galley with his head tucked between his knees and his arms hugging tight around it.

"I'm guessing that one hiding there is the timid part while the one seated there is the depressed side of him?" Robin looked like she's really having fun with all this and Zoro didn't know what that woman find so interesting about it.

One Cook was annoying enough and now he has to deal with 5 of them. What a pain.

"For now, we need to gather information about what made them like this and how to undo it." Nami started planning out loud.

"Can any of you remember how you became like this? You were out in town today to shop for supplies, did you happen to meet someone or touch something?" Nami questioned all the Sanjis.

"No one at all my sweet Nami-swan!! You are the only person in my eyes my beautiful butterfly!"

Nami made a gagging sound and proceeded to slug that Sanji on the head before turning to the others for their answer.

Timid Sanji immediately cowered under her gaze and shook his head vigorously while the gloomy looking one also shook his head albeit slowly.

The scowling Sanji crossed his arms and refused to answer, that was until Nami brandished out a barrel and lifted it over her head.

"You're a crazy woman! I haven't fucking seen anyone except for you crazy assholes!" He yelled but still got smacked in the face with the barrel.

If Zoro wasn't too shocked by seeing Sanji talking back to the Navigator, he would have laugh his ass off for that.

"I'm so sorry but my memory's a little unclear." The polite Sanji answered with a apologetic expression. "I could remember everything that happened when you found me and brought me back to the Sunny but anything before that was a blur."

The others looked a little disappointed at his answer but not before his face suddenly lit up.

"Ah! But I do recall a man's voice speaking to me. I just can't remember his face."

"What did he say Sanji-kun?!" Nami urged.

"It's unclear." Sanji frowned. "But something about granting a wish. His voice sounded quite old."

"It's not a lot but at least we have something to go on." Nami sighed.

"Let's rest for today and go into town and see if anyone knows of this 'old man' that Cook-san speaks of." Robin suggested.

"Yeah. Today has been tiring. I don't think I can take any more of this...." Nami pinched the bridge of her nose in exhaustion.

"Want me to give you a massage Nami-swan~"

"Do you wanna die Sanji-kun?" Nami asked sweetly with a tint of menace in her tone.

"Hold on." Usopp stopped them before they exited the galley. "Why don't we give each of them a different name for now so that it'll be easier to tell who's who."

"That's a great idea Usopp!" Luffy laughed.

"Fine. Whatever." Nami huffed. "Let's start with Mr Gloomy over there."

"Gloom!" Luffy immediately yelled.

"Luffy, you can't name someone just because of their traits..." Usopp sighed.

"Mushrooms! Carrot! Meat!"

"Now you're just naming foods...."

"Okay. Let's just ignore Luffy." Nami shook her head.

"Hey, since Sanji was named after a number, why don't we follow that and do that same for them?" Usopp suggested.

"OW! Brilliant Usopp-bro!"

"So it'll be Ichiji, Niji...." Chopper started.

"Nonono....I was thinking something different. Like Sanichi, Sani, Sanyon and Sango."

"I think that would work." Nami agreed.

"Oh hell no!" 

"Okay! From now on, you'll continue to be Sanji!" Usopp pointed to the polite one, completely ignoring the death-glare one of the Cooks was giving him. "You'll be Sanichi!" He pointed to the timid one who flinched. "And you'll be Sani, Sanyon and Sango!" He pointed to the flirt, the gloomy one and the irate one respectively. All of them frowned in disapproval at those horrible names.

However, Usopp seemed very proud of himself for coming up with these names even though it was not very original but no one cared about it since it was only temporary.

"Alright. I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Nami and Robin turned to leave, leaving the boys alone in the galley.

"Where are they going to sleep tonight? They can't all squeeze into one bed." Chopper asked.

"I can build another 4 more beds in a snap!" Franky offered enthusiastically.

"No need to bother." The polite one spoke up. "We'll all sleep in the galley tonight. Hopefully, this situation would be settled by tomorrow so there's no need to trouble you with that."

"It's no trouble at all!" Franky insisted but was still turned down.

The boy's left the other Sanjis in the galley and went to the men's bunk for their well-earn sleep. They were going to need their all for what's to come tomorrow.

* * *

Zoro wondered into the galley to see it crowded with people.

"Argh....and here I thought it was just a nightmare...." he groaned.

"No such luck bro." Franky smiled in sympathy and laid a comforting large hand on his shoulder.

"At least he's still competent..." Zoro mumbled as he sat down in front of the table filled with food. Luffy wasn't allowed in yet, courtesy of an angry Sanji who was holding him back while the others settle down. That's why their food was still safe from the black hole.

"Oi.." Usopp nudged him with his elbow and gestured to the corner where one of the Sanjis was sitting. A sad Sanji sat there with his eyes filled with tears as he stared at Zoro.

"I think you hurt his feelings..." Usopp whispered.

"Ugh...." Zoro groaned as the sad look that Sanji was giving him and felt both annoyed and guilty at the same time.

Luckily for him the flirtatious Sanji came twirling in with a bunch of roses in hand.

Zoro couldn't suppressed another groan at the numerous imaginary hearts floating around the love-Cook as he offered the roses to the two ladies in the crew.

"Sit down and eat idiot." The kind Sanji that cooked their breakfast for them said in an annoyed tone to the flirt.

"You know you just called yourself an idiot right?" Usopp pointed out with a amused grin.

"I did not!" The angry Sanji burst out.

"Why are you answering for him?"

"Cause that smiling fool will not stand up for himself so I have to!"

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say about yourself." The nice Sanji commented but didn't look all that offended.

"Shut up! All of you! Can't I have a nice, peaceful meal without it ending up in an comedy skit?!" Nami banged her fist on the table, effectively silencing everyone.

"Sorry Nami-san." The kind Sanji apologize softly and Nami can't help but feel bad for lashing out at him. Strange that it was only at this Sanji and not the others—especially not the flirtatious one and the one with anger issues.

"It's fine Sanji-kun. Let's just eat." Nami sighed and everyone obeyed.

Breakfast was always a noisy event due to Luffy but today it was even more chaotic with their added numbers and Nami was about to blow a vessel.

It was all due to Usopp trying out another 'bright idea' of his regarding the Sanjis. Nami could see that he was really enjoying the situation despite the weirdness of it.

"How about collars so we can tell them apart?" Usopp suggested. Since the issue with telling apart the Sanjis was not solved, Usopp tried to chime in another idea of his.

"I ain't no animal you long-nose freak!" Angry Sanji growled and Usopp immediately cowered behind Franky's large metal body.

"Then how about a tie?" Nami quickly spoke up before someone gets injured. "You're always wearing one so it won't make much of a difference if you each wore a different colored one so we can tell you apart."

"OHH!! What an brilliant idea Nami-swan!! Just like your beauty!" The flirtatious Sanji did a twirl around the Navigator with hearts for eyes.

"I'll be happy to do so if it helps you guys." The happy one said with a bright smile.

"If you say so...." The timid one nodded his head.

"Um...I guess it's fine...." The sad looking one said, still avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

"Fine." The angry one snapped.

"Great! I just so happens to have your ties right here!" Usopp held out a bunch of colored ties which were all Sanji's. There was a crimson red one, a midnight blue one, a bright pink one, a cyan one and lastly a fluorescent yellow one.

"You were waiting for this moment weren't you?" Franky shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Shut up Franky!" The long-nose spluttered but quickly regained his composure.

"Here. The red is for you." He passed the tie to the growling Sanji who snatched it from his grasped angrily.

"The blue is yours." He continued to pass the dark blue tie to the dispirited Sanji who took it without a word.

"Cyan is yours and pink is definitely for you." He gave the cyan tie to the timid Sanji who took it hesitantly and the flirtatious one snatched it from Usopp's hands with a air of disgust.

"And lastly the yellow one." He handed the last tie to the last Sanji who took it with a nod of thanks.

"Thanks Usopp. This is a great idea you came up with."

"Heh heh! Aren't I awesome? Feel free to call me for any problems. For I am the great Captain Usopp!"

"Sanji-kun, stop encouraging him." Nami sighed.

* * *

The Strawhats decided to take their time to prepare before going on their mission to find the man who did this.

So right after breakfast Nami went to the deck along with the rest of the crew sans all the Sanjis who stayed back to clean up the mess they made at breakfast.

Even while he was busy, the ever generous Sanji made the crew pudding to enjoy and they sat on the deck, enjoying their refreshing desserts.

As Nami ate her pudding, she couldn't help but wonder about the situation they're in right now.

"I wonder are these all really Sanji-kun's? I mean, the flirt and kind one represents him. The angry one definitely. But I never thought Sanji-kun would act so meek and timid like those two."

"What do you mean Nami? Didn't they all came from Sanji? They look like him so...." Usopp trails off.

"I don't know. I just didn't think I would ever see Sanji-kun make that sort of frightened expression...."

"I get what you mean. I feel a deep pain in my chest whenever Sanji-san flinches at the sight of me...." Brook said solemnly before breaking the atmosphere with his usual line. "Though I'm only bones so I have nothing in my chest!

"Angry Sanji scares me...." Chopper whispered, a little ashamed to admit that. "He seems more out-of-control than before...."

"What are you talking about guys!" Luffy stood up with a frown. "They are all Sanji's! Timid or not, they are a part of Sanji that makes him who he is today!"

Nami was a little taken aback by Luffy's wisdom that would only show during important times and she smiled at her captain's reasoning.

"Yeah. Sanji's still Sanji. Even if he's a annoying flirt or a timid mouse." She smiled.

"That's right! Whether he's gloomy, a crybaby, a skirt-chaser or even someone with anger management issues, he's still Sanji. All these traits makes up his personality and that's what makes him our Sanji!" Luffy smiled.

"Yeah yeah. I get it." Nami could only smile at his child-like captain fondly.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed along with Luffy and proceeded to follow his childish captain to bug the Cook for more food, leading to the usual swearing and kicks from one of the Sanjis.

* * *

After they were well-rested and ready, Nami immediately got to work and assigned teams to search the town by area. She did it so thoroughly and seriously that finding the old man in question was but an easy task. Usopp marveled at her seriousness to get things done when needed to but he thinks it was mostly due to her wanting to get rid of the annoying nuisances. Especially since the flirt in Sanji has no other emotions to hold him back and thus his pervert-ness has became more and more out of control.

Nami and Robin were capable of protecting themselves from that idiot of course but that didn't mean they could tolerate his behavior. Even Robin was getting ticked off and that was a warning sign for something bad to come.

And so, finding the old man was a huge relief for Usopp as it meant things would get back to the way it was soon. The old man had fallen down on the street and Usopp didn't hesitate to aid the man. Then they quickly explained the situation to him and he nodded in understanding.

"I thought that was what he wanted but I guess I was wrong. I'm so ashamed to have caused you so much trouble especially after that young man helped me."

"It's fine old man. Just turn our friend back to normal please." Usopp tried to reassure the elderly.

"Very well. But I insist on finding another way to repay you fine young lads for your kindness. Please, tell me what you want and I'll make it come true."

Usopp was glad that Nami wasn't here when they found the old man. Nami would've ask for money straight away without any hesitation. Wishes are great and all, but when has it ever end well for them? Look at what it done to Sanji for instance.

Though there was no harm done, it still wasn't an pleasant experience for the rest of them who had to go through that.

Robin and Brook was teamed up with him on his search and they seemed quite wary of the elderly, especially Robin. She had a frown on her face the whole time when he was talking to the old man. As for Brook, Usopp can't tell what he was thinking due to him having no facial expression to read from.

"No need for any payment sir. We just want our friend back to the way he is and we'll be on our way." Robin answered politely.

"Yes Yes. He should be back to normal by now. But please, let me do something for you nice lads."

"Really, there's no need to. It's fine." Usopp tried once again to dissuade the old man.

"No no. That won't do. You kind lads helped me, so I insist on repaying the favour."

_Why is this old guy so persistent in this?_ Usopp was starting to get annoyed with the old man. Wouldn't most people be happy when others turn down an offer to repay a debt? But this old guy was like a broken record, constantly saying the same thing over and over again. Old geezer must be getting too old in his years or maybe he's just bored.

_Either way, if Sanji's back to normal like the old geezer said, then we should get the hell out of here._ Usopp glanced at his two companions who nodded slightly to indicate they were thinking the same thing.

"Sorry old man, we're in a bit of an hurry so we have to leave now. But thank you so much for everything!" Usopp waved and sped off in a mad dash, cutting off whatever the old man was going to say. He could feel Brook and Robin following after with Brook laughing all the way back.

"This is the first time I'm running away from someone who just wants repay me! Yohohoho!!"

_Me too_. Usopp wanted to say. The old man may have good intentions but he has a weird way of showing them.

* * *

The Strawhats regrouped back at the Sunny at the appointed time, each worn out and exhausted. But upon seeing their Cook well and whole again, their spirits went up and they dog-piled onto the Cook, leaving them in a tangled to limbs. Of course the ladies didn't participate in it, choosing to stand at the sidelines to shake their heads at the foolishness of the boys and the Cyborg also didn't. He didn't want to accidentally kill his crew mates.

Zoro was roped in to the pile by Luffy and Brook joined because he wanted to be included in it despite his age.

"Get the hell off me idiots!" Sanji—their one and only _whole_ Sanji—yelled from underneath the pile of bodies.

"No way. You're not getting out of this so easily." Luffy grinned.

"Then I guess you're not getting any meat tonight." He huffed.

"NO!"

Luffy immediately hop up and grabbed Sanji by the shoulders, lifting him out of the pile and helping him stand. The rest of them tumbled onto the ground in groans and curses but Luffy has more important things in mind.

"Meat! I'm hungry! Sanji! Meat!" He bounced up and down on the spot repeatedly.

"On it idiot." Sanji smiled fondly at his captain and retreated to the kitchen to cook up a big feast for the crew. It was the least he could do for all the trouble he caused right?

"Hey Sanji?" Luffy's voice stopped him in his tracks but he didn't turn.

"Yeah captain?"

"I'm glad you're back whole again."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I'm back with another one shot. This one is a little bit weird but I wanted to write it anyway. 
> 
> It was inspired by the cartoon; Xiaolin Showdown if anyone's wondering and if you know which episode I'm talking about then you win a virtual COOKIE!!XD
> 
> Anyway, as silly as it this story may be, I took some time writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it and maybe suggest some ideas for the next OP fic I may write. I'm current working on a ABO fic but it's a little difficult since I'm not familiar with the dynamics. Still, I'm having fun with it and I hope you'll look forward to my next work. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment so I'd know what you think. :3


End file.
